Alien Bat
The are an alien race from the planet Bat. The first Alien Bat was aiming to conquer both Earth and the Land of Light, and a second one appeared in the Future Earth World, controlling Hyper Zetton. The second had a follower who pursued Ultraman Zero after defeating his brethren. Since then, the Bat species had appeared in other future shows. Subtitle: https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ History Pre-Return of Ultraman According to the original Alien Bat, before he arrived on Earth, the Space Ranger Ultra Zoffy had been sent to stop the tyrannical alien. The two battled each other for an unknown amount of time. Eventually the fight climaxed in Zoffy's near death and retreat, allowing the malicious being to continue his conquest uninterrupted. Return of Ultraman The final alien to attack earth during Ultraman Jack's time, Alien Bat knew he would have to deal with the Ultra in his conquest of the universe, and to protect himself, he recruited the only monster that nearly managed to kill an Ultra: Zetton. In order to prepare his invasion, Alien Bat kidnapped Rumiko and Jiro Sakata whom were close to Goh. He trapped the two inside a baseball stadium and psychologically tortured Goh with nightmares of Zetton taking down Ultraman. Alien Bat soon lead Goh to the stadium, confronting him and showing him his hostages. As Jack was approaching them, Bat's Zetton began attacking Japan. Goh tried to transform, but Jack's fear of Zetton's legacy refused to allow Goh to transform. To further mock Jack's cowardice, Bat ordered Zetton to destroy the city he was in, as well as MAT's home base, leaving them both completely destroyed. With their base destroyed, MAT had no choice but to fix Goh's fighter against the invaders, now that all the other crafts were eliminated. MAT attacked Bat in his lair, causing the invader to grow into a giant size to join Zetton in his attack. Bat tried to help the fight, but he was forced back by now provoked Ultraman Jack. As Zetton overpowered the Ultra, Bat clipped Jack's knees, making both him and Zetton able to pummel him. But Jack managed to use the Ultra Cross, impaling Bat through the chest and killing the egotistical alien. Trivia *Voice actor: Osamu Saka. *Alien Bat's roar was reused from Gorosaurus roar. *Zoffy's defeat at the hands of Alien Bat could be seen as ironic since said alien commands the monster who previously defeated his inferior. Ultraman Saga Another Alien Bat reappeared as one of the many villains in the film, Ultraman Saga. In this film, the Alien Bat is the creator of the newly-powered version of Zetton, Hyper Zetton. Alien Bat has also abducted nearly the entire human race on Earth (from a different universe) with the exception of a small number of survivors, which he plans to use their collective fear and despair as a food source for Hyper Zetton and also has several monsters under his control. He plans on using Hyper Zetton as his weapon to bring death to the universe and thus views himself as a god. Alien Bat was first seen terrorizing the survivors to amplify their fear by unleashing Gomess (S) and Gubila to attack them, but his plans were abruptly halted by Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Zero stopped the monsters' assault. Unamused by the monsters' failures, Alien Bat murdered them in cold blood and warned them that his creation would be nearly complete. Once Gigant Hyper Zetton was completed, he unleashed the giant monster to attack both Ultras, and after a long and vicious battle, Ultraman Dyna was revived by Team U, who joined the two Ultras in killing Gigant Hyper Zetton. Alien Bat however was not finished, as so he merges both his own fortress and himself with Gigant Hyper Zetton's remains, transforming it into Imago Hyper Zetton; his ultimate weapon. Together, both Alien Bat and Hyper Zetton easily disposed of the three Ultras together, however once they combined to form Ultraman Saga, the Super Ultra and Hyper Zetton were evenly matched in strength. With the additional help of Team U, Ultraman Saga took his battle with Hyper Zetton into space, where he finally destroyed Zetton and Alien Bat with the Saga Maximum. Trivia *It is stated that this Alien Bat was an elite from his home world and the intentions of his plans was to destroy the Ultramen. *In this film, Alien Bat is given a drastic redesign. In this film, Bat appear to be more mechanical in appearance, also he is more slender and defined in physique as opposed to the original appearance which looks more chubby. Also, this Alien Bat has hands, whereas the original had crab-like claws. Also in the film, he is sometimes seen hanging from the ceiling of his ship, giving him the likeness and appearance of an actual Bat. This redesign could be a remnant of the film's original plot, in which a human was the villain who wore a suit of armor, claiming to be an Alien Bat. This design would've included a removable face plate. The entire armor would resemble the famous comic book hero, Batman. *Unlike his original incarnation, this Alien Bat does not seem to possess any of his past superpowers. Although, he seems more intelligent than in previous appearances. *As revealed in Ultraman Retsuden, Alien Bat also uses the Sphire (from Ultraman Dyna) to control several monsters he revives from the dead to serve him. Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar Another Alien Bat appeared in the prequel for the film, Ultraman Saga. It is not known if they are the same being, but it is highly likely. Although not physically appearing in the film, after Beatstar when confronted by Ultraman Zero, he revealed to him the goal of his creators were displaced refugees from worlds visited by Alien Bat, who created his ship from the remains of their shattered worlds. They then used said ship to escape from Alien Bat. Ultra Zero Fight In the miniseries, Ultra Zero Fight, another Alien Bat, who was a follower to the one from Ultraman Saga, appeared. This Alien Bat was named . Gurashie traveled to the Monster Graveyard and revived Telesdon, Gudon, Sadola, and Bemular. Ultraman Zero easily defeated the first wave, thanks to his recently acquired ability to change forms. Alien Bat Gurashie then unleashed four more powerful monsters: Red King, Gan Q, Galberos and Bemstar, whom will be given the title "The Four Beast Warriors of Hell". When Zero jumped to clash with the monsters, Bat shot a beam that trapped Zero in a Techtor Gear made from the restless souls of the monsters he defeated, severely hampering his fighting ability. Gurashie made his Red King evolve into its EX form, who beat Zero with its powerful arms. Zero tried to gather himself, but Gurashie triggered the Tector Gear into electrocuting Zero, and EX Red King knocked him unconscious. Later, Zero was able to defeat EX Red King, but was sent into a dimension where he was forced to fight himself by Galberos. After that, Zero defeated Gan Q and Bemstar. However, the souls of the four dead monsters would be absorbed by Gurashie in order to allow him to transform into his giant sized form. Although the battle began in the Ultra's favor, Gurashie had managed to overpower Ultraman Zero by revealing his friend Pigmon was part of his experiments to revive dead monsters. If Gurashie died, so to would Pigmon. Unable to focus, Zero was at the alien's nonexistent mercy but survived when he managed to split apart into Strong-Corona and Luna-Miracle forms and manage to turn the tables. Luna-Miracle Zero then use a purifying technique to free the trapped monster spirits inside Gurashie, the then purified souls left Gurashie's body peacefully. With the loss of his power Gurashie became infuriated which gave Strong-Corona Zero the chance to grab him and use the Ultra Hurricane to throw him into the air where the same technique held him in place as Strong-Corona finished of Gurashie with the Garnate Buster as Luna-Miracle Zero saved Pigmon from being destroyed with Alien Bat. Trivia *Voice actor: Shintaro Asanuma **Shintaro is known for voicing the protagonist of Mazinkaizer SKL, Ken Kaidou. Similarly, one of the Heisei Era Alien Bat's motif is the titular mecha Mazinkaizer itself, as well as its main weapon being a sword. Ultraman Taiga An Alien Bat appears in Ultraman Taiga. He takes on a human form named .https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ He lived among humans in a quiet community with his partner, Alien Pitt Hitomi Mizuno, but grew tired of the oppression and taboo of aliens living with humans. At some point, they were approached by Kirisaki, who gave Komori a device that can summon Zetton. Tempted by this, Komori began to plot an invasion on Earth, much to Hitomi's dismay. He gets in contact with Alien Hook, who had unleashed Bemular in the city. Komori desired to create a new world where aliens are free to live. One day, Komori was getting roughed up by a gang, but Homare Souya helped him out. Going back to his house, Komori, Hitomi and Homare got to know each other. While visiting them later on, Homare overheard Komori's conversation with the Hook. He temporarily knocks out Homare and unleashes Zetton. After a brief exchange of words with Homare and Hiroyuki Kudo, they fight after Komori fails to convince him to join his side against the humans. He binds Hiroyuki and commands Zetton to destroy him with a fireball, but he is saved by the light of Ultraman Taiga. During Taiga's fight with Zetton, Homare beats Komori, who had resorted to transforming. He is spared when Hitomi arrives. After the battle with Zetton, Homare visits the couple once more. They are revealed to be resuming their peaceful way of life. Trivia *His name "Komori" is a pun on the Japanese word for , reflecting his true nature. *Hitomi and Seiji are the first case of a cross alien species relationship in canon between non-human lookalikes. *Seiji is the first Alien Bat not to be a major villain in the Ultra Series, the first being Jack's final enemy, second being the main villain of Saga, and the third named being the main villain of Ultra Zero Fight's first part. Data - Heisei= Alien Bat (Heisei) :;Stats *Height: 2.5 m, 2.5 ~ 50 m *Weight: 80 kg, 80 kg ~ 28,000 t (Gurashie) *Origin: Planet Bat :;Powers and Weapons *Giant Fortress: Alien Bat possess a giant fortress which had these functions. **Interdimensional Travel: The flying saucer can travel through various multiverses. **Lightning: The fortress is able to create a giant beam of lightning that is capable of instantly killing an average monster. **Capture: The giant fortress can capture it's target with a dome or a giant ray light which also can kidnap nearly all of the Earth's population. **Fighter Jet Drones: The giant fortress can release drones to fight an enemy. **Merging: Alien Bat can merge his fortress along with himself into Gigant Zetton, and form Hyper Zetton. ::;Ultra Zero Fight *Monster Revival: Gurashie can revive monsters in the Monster Graveyard. However if he is defeated, the revived monsters will also die. *Flight: One of his natural ability, Alien Bat can easily levitate on his own. *Dark Techtor Gear Prison Ray: Gurashie can imprison Ultraman Zero inside a Techtor Gear made of restless monster souls by firing a purple ray. **Electrocution: Gurashie can trigger the shock restraint function of the Tector Gear Hatred on the imprisoned victim. *Soul Absorb: By absorbing monster souls, he can become giant and increase drastically in power. *Sword: Alien Bat Gurashie can create a sword to use in combat. **Sword Slash: Gurashie can swing the sword to create an energy slash that is charged with electricity. ::;Ultraman Taiga *Human Disguise: Alien Bat can disguise himself as a human to blend in with the society. *Electrocution: Komori releases electricity from his hand, used to knock out others. *Energy Binding: Komori unleashes a cyan colored energy that can bind others and lift them up. *Zetton Capsule: Komori acquired a Zetton capsule from Kirisaki, which allows him to summon the monster through a rifle. **Zetton Control: Being the summoner, Komori is able to command Zetton. :;Weakness By expelling the monster spirits from Gurashie, he will become vulnerable. Alien Bat Giant Fortress.png|Giant Fortress Alien Bat Fortress Lightning.png|Lightning Alien Bat Merging.png|Merging Alien Bat and The Four Beast Warriors of Hell.jpg|Flight Alien Bat Dark Techtor Gear Prison Ray.png|Dark Techtor Gear Prison Ray Alien Bat Soul Absorb.png|Soul Absorb Alien Bat Sword.png|Sword Alien Bat Sword Slash.png|Sword Slash Komori.png|Human Disguise KomoriShock.gif|Electrocution KomoriBind.gif|Energy Binding KomoriZettonControl.gif|Monster Control }} Other media Redman Alien Bat reappeared in episodes 121, 123, 126, and 127 of the series, Redman. Alien Bat's first appearance in the show was in episode 121 where he teamed up with Alien Icarus to battle Redman. Alien Bat already had the advantage over the alien hero with his sheer ferocity and strength and things were already made worse for the latter when Icarus showed up to help him. While he did try to hold his own against them, Redman was no match for the two aliens as they countered anything he threw at them. After he summoned his Red Knife and prevented Icarus from using it on him, the alien hero finally fought back and defeated Alien Bat with a hard double kick to the face and Icarus would soon follow afterwards. Alien Bat reappeared in episode 123, where he teamed up with Draculas to battle Redman. While his partner was dealing with Redman with ease, Alien Bat showed up to give him a helping hand after he knocked away the alien hero's Red Knife. Even though the alien hero managed to hold his own against both monsters, they still had the upper hand against him. Nonetheless, Redman didn't give up and with his reclaimed Red Knife, he killed Alien Bat by stabbing him, and Draculas soon followed. In episode 126, Alien Bat teamed up with Beacon and Sadola to battle Redman. The three monsters duked it out with the alien hero at the cliffs and the advantage over him due to their brute force and overwhelming teamwork. All four of them then got into a ditch and climbed back out eventually to continue the fight. During that time, Redman managed to hold his own against all three monsters and eventually he defeated them all by firing a Red Shot from his Red Knife. Alien Bat made his final appearance on the show in episode 127, where he teamed up with Beacon and Sadora once more to battle Redman. They started their fight on top of a hill but then Redman sent them tumbling down and they resumed their fight at the bottom. Even though the monsters had the team advantage against him, the alien hero managed to hold his own against the trio much better than last time with his usual moveset and successfully defeated the three monsters by jumping up to the top of the hill and threw his Red Arrow at the monsters and they got knocked out by the explosion from that said weapon. Trivia *The Alien Bat suit from Return of Ultraman was reused for Alien Bat's appearance in this series. Gallery batto.jpg|Ultraman Jack vs Alien Bat Ultraman Jack vs Zetton Alien Bat.jpg Ultraman v Zetton v Bat.jpg Alien-Bat 0.jpg AlienBat.png|Alien Bat in Return of Ultraman Alien-Bat.jpg|Alien Bat in Redman Alien Bat new.png|Alien Bat's artwork for Ultraman Saga Alien-Bat 2.jpg Batty.png|Alien Bat Aleinbat.png|Alien Bat in Ultraman Saga AlienBatBoast.png BatBoast.png Ultrmn Retsuden Aln Bt.png|Alien Bat Gurashie in Ultra Zero Fight Alien Bat and monsters.jpg Ultrmn rtsdn aln Bt vs Zr.png|Gurashie being defeated by two Zero bat_figure.jpg|Figure of Alien Bat, brand unknown. Shintaro as Gurashie.jpg|Behind the scenes: Shintaro voicing Gurashie Alien Bat Evil 2.jpg Alien Bat figure.jpeg|The Ultra Monster Series Alien Bat. Alien Bat Ultraman Festival 2016.jpeg ZBatLive.PNG Alien bat early design - Imgur.jpg|Alien Bat's early Heisei design References id:Alien Bat Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Final Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultra Zero Fight Kaiju Category:Ultra Zero Fight Category:Bat Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Saga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Saga Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen